


Cuddles and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Hickeys, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhui was a very needy boyfriend, but he was only needy with affection from Minghao. There's nothing else that he wants in this world.





	Cuddles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a plotless fanfic of junhao affection
> 
> \- edit: 4/20/19 woah 105 hits

"Hao~" Junhui whined as he just woke up, reaching for Minghao next to him. He squinted, then blinked a few times, realizing that Minghao is gone. 

Minghao has a job of a dancer, he often went to the dance studio and sometimes acts. This time, his group was doing a bar concept, so the makeup artists drew lip marks on their necks. He had to dance with three buttons down, it was to his chest. 

Junhui whined as he knew that Minghao was at work. He smiled and cuddled into his blanket, pretending it was Minghao. They've been together for two years and they've been very healthy so far, only two fights, but they talk about it. 

Minghao and the rest were done as they wrapped up the studio. He went to a nearby mooncake bakery and got Junhui's favorite mooncake. He forgot to wipe off the fake lipstick mark.

Junhui's eyes sparkled as he woke up to the door opening. Minghao was there with a bag in his hand. "Junhuii~" he hummed as he smiled. He went into their room to wake Junhui up. Junhui smiled his precious smile that Minghao always wanted to keep. Junhui was confused, pointing at the mark on his neck. "I didn't make that" Minghao looked and saw his neck. "It was for a music video baby" He reassured Junhui and showed him the unreleased music video. 

Junhui grinned as he saw his handsome boyfriend of two years dancing sexily and winking. Junhui finished the music video and looked up at Minghao. "Now wipe that off before I forget and get jealous" Junhui warned as Minghao went straight to the restroom and wiped it off. He was thankful he has such a understanding boyfriend. 

He came back and smiled, cradling Junhui in his arms. His beautiful baby was in his arms. Minghao placed soft kisses on Junhui's forehead. "What are you wishing to do sweetheart?" Minghao said softly into Junhui's ears as he handed him the bag full of mooncakes. 

Junhui gasped as he grabbed one and started to munch on it. "I want kisses, cuddles and more!" He giggled and ate the mooncake.

Minghao smiled and patted Junhui's stomach "Eat however much you want babyboy!" He laughed as Junhui blushed. Minghao started to lift Junhui's shirt and kiss his stomach, then he moved onto his arms. Junhui giggled because he was ticklish. He started on his shoulders, then progressing onto his neck. 

Minghao started to suck on Junhui's neck. He created hickeys and licked Junhui's ear, nomming on his earlobe. 

Junhui moaned and smiled, putting the mooncakes down and sitting on top of Minghao's lap. He started to lower onto Minghao. His face inches away from Minghao's. He felt Minghao's warm breath as he waited. He then connected his lips to Minghao's. Minghao holding Junhui's waist harshly, Junhui yelped at the harsh touch. He moaned into the kiss. Sucking the air out of Minghao's lungs.

He soon pulled away as Minghao took control of Junhui's body. Switching spots as he sucked on Junhui's body, creating hickeys everywhere. Junhui smirked. He wanted to cuddle now. "Cuddle cuddle!" He whined as Minghao tended to his whiny boyfriend. 

Minghao held his boyfriend as he cuddled into Junhui's hair. "So soft" He sang a song to Junhui. 

"I love you HaoHao!"

"I love you too JunJun" 

Junhui felt butterflies in his stomach as he blushed and hid in Minghao's chest. 

Minghao got up and stripped his shirt as he went to the bathroom and Junhui pouted.  
He craved for his boyfriend's mouth on his. 

Minghao shuffled through the drawers and found the ring. He came back and wore a suit, on his knee. Junhui turned around and giggled, he teared up. Minghao asked 

"Will you marry me baby?"

"Yes!" Junhui teared up and cried, holding onto Minghao. "You look so handsome while proposing, I'm just here in my long pajama shirt, with shorts and with hickeys all over" He cried as Minghao laughed. "Baby, I don't care about that! You're so yourself and you're so mine" He smirked and he placed the ring on Junhui's ring finger.

"Lets stay together forever baby"

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
